Chain Reaction 3
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Part 3. Fourth is on the way soon. Rated M for slash of all kinds.


After the Reds, Blues and Freelancers woke up from the sleep brought on by the experience the day before, they headed to their own rooms, each cleaning up and getting dressed. No-one was too ashamed of the whole ordeal; some had even come out a bit.

The Freelancers set off to work immediately, with a happy air to their duties, something that puzzled the regular soldiers aboard the Mother of Invention, but that the Reds and Blues understood perfectly, not to mention shared. The simulation troopers had showered and gone off to their own rooms, some paying visits to others.

Church silently slipped into Tex's room, seeing her sleeping peacefully under her sheets. Something seemed off though... He paced up and removed her covers, and she and Caboose lay naked together, Caboose's tongue lodged in her entrance. "Tex!" Church shouted at her angrily.

She grinned and lifted her head up. "What? He beat you to it. And keep your voice down; we wouldn't want to wake the others up just yet." She smirked and beckoned him in with her finger. He slipped his clothes off before getting onto the bunk with them.

"I don't know why I put up with you," he joked, pressing his lips to hers.

She kissed back and took his member in her hand. "This is why," she offered, running her hand up and down his length.

Caboose lifted himself up and slipped his member into her, eyeing Church. He spoke in between thrusts, breath short. "Church, Church, Church, Ch-"

"What?!" Church whispered at him, breaking his contact with Tex.

"Can I?" Caboose asked, staring directly at Church's member.

Church paused, then scooted back so the other man would have comfortable room. "Fine, but try not to bite it off or anything."

Caboose smiled and bent down, taking him in his mouth. Tex took Church's mouth again and the group set to pleasuring each other. Church grabbed hold of Tex's breasts, groping and playing with them. She moaned into his mouth, starting to rock against Caboose as he pumped inside her.

They spent the next couple minutes like this, till Caboose came inside an eager Tex, filling her up. When he was finished, he pulled out from her and released Church from his mouth.

He tiredly muttered something about a fun game as Church penetrated Tex's stretched womanhood, Caboose's cum speeding him up. Using a hand to support himself, his mouth took to her free breast, licking and sucking over the soft skin.

They gradually built up together, and he sped up when he felt her tighten around him. She released on him, moaning loud, not caring about her noise level. Church erupted inside her, groping her extra hard as he released his seed within. After he pulled out, they laid together, kissing for a couple minutes.

Tex just barely broke the kiss, her lips hovering over his. "You wanna continue this in the showers~?"

He smirked and kissed her again. "What am I gonna say, no?"

"Well I could always take Caboose instead?" With that, he was up and rushing to the showers. They made it there without interruption, and slammed the door behind them, waking up Tucker, who headed to the source of the noise.

"Hello?" He called out, opening the door to the scene before him.

A minute before, Tex and Church had walked into the showers, and saw one was running, where they heard two people going at it steadily. They went to investigate, and saw Sister being lifted up and held to the wall as Simmons pounded into her. Sister turned her head and waved. "Wanna join?" she had asked.

The two intruders agreed and headed into the running shower with them. Simmons laid on the ground, where Tex took him in from behind. Church laid with his head beside Simmons's feet, and Sister jumped on him, soon trading kisses and gropes with Tex.

"Hello?"

Tucker opened the door on them unknowingly, and Sister turned to look at him. "You wanna come over here~?" she purred.

"Don't even have to ask," Tucker said, walking over to the warm water, clothes gone by the time he got there. He was soon hard, and Tex took his member in her mouth, separating from Sister, who jealously set to work on her own breasts as Church pounded her wetness.

Simmons picked up his pace in Tex's rear, the water acting as a lubricant, speeding along the entire group, and adding a loud smack when anything met. Tucker placed a hand on Tex's head, stabilising her and bringing her faster yet on him.

The group kept this up till Simmons let out a moan and came in Tex, his seed spilling out and washing away in the constant water. Tex who kept at it, and Tucker released in her mouth with a grunt. She swallowed his load and continued to work Simmons in her ass. "For Christ's sake..." he muttered.

"Sh-shut it back there," she ordered, not far from the edge.

Sister braced her hands on Church's chest, pumping up and down on him till they came together, Sister waiting till they finished to get off and rinse clean with Church and Tucker.

Tex moaned and tightened around Simmons, finally spilling her juices. She pulled off of a beat Simmons, and they joined the crowd cleaning off.

A little while after Tex left, Caboose made his way to Donut's room, to find him lounging on his bunk, lightly napping. Donut woke up at his presence, and smiled at the approaching man. He pulled the covers on his bunk up for him, and Caboose sat down.

Donut undressed himself as they kissed, and shut his light off when they were both nude. He pulled the covers over them, and they spent the next couple minutes exploring and playing with each other. But eventually Donut set to it, and Caboose's low cries of pleasure could be heard from just outside the door. Soon they came, switched positions and came again before settling down with each other, asleep again.

Later, the Freelancers returned from their duties to find all the troopers lounging in the main room each of their quarters branched off from. The girls each took seats among crowds of men, quick to draw attention.

Connecticut sat down on Grif's lap right away, hanging her arms around his neck, getting looks from Church and York next to them. "Hey~" she spoke, kissing down a smiling Grif's neck.

He brought his hands up, cupping her medium breasts. "Hey there, Connecticut. I heard about you," he told her.

Her lips danced over his, lightly touching together. In a nonchalant voice she questioned him. "Oh really? What did you hear?"

"You're a squeaker." He roughly groped her breasts through her shirt, getting the desired effect from her. She pulled back and blushed, head down with a bit of shame. He lifted her chin with a finger and pressed their lips together again. She kissed back strong, wanting the embarrassing moment to be behind them.

Wyoming had Caboose's shirt off, and was rubbing the man's member through his pants as he kissed down Caboose's neck. Wyoming undid his pants and slipped off his shirt, then set about to undressing Caboose. Donut joined in the mix, lips to Wyoming's as his clothes disappeared.

Carolina sat on Maine's lap with her shirt off, kissing him as he groped her. Her hand worked Tucker next to them as he removed his clothes.

Sister already had her clothes off, and was busy sucking Wash's member, either hand occupied by

North or Simmons. She worked them as she pleasured Wash with her mouth, more than happy with the large group.

Tex wandered over to Connecticut and Grif's group, wearing only her undergarments, which York rid of her as they kissed. When she was fully nude, she got down on all fours and laid a hand on an ass cheek, eyeing Church and York, inviting them both.

At the same time, Connecticut, wearing only underwear, got off of Grif, who had the same attire. She acted quicker than the two men Tex wanted, and got down in front of her in the same position, smashing their lips together.

Church and York got down behind Tex, and York slowly pushed into her ass. Grif pulled Connecticut's panties to her knees, and pushed in her tighter hole as well, then York moved and let Church in with him. Tex, still stretching to fit the men, stopped kissing with as much vigour. In response, Connecticut picked up the slack, even grabbed one of Tex's breasts. This only made her tighten up, squeezing the men together. York, pushed tight against Church, kissed the man, and snaked a hand down his back, ghosting over his cheeks before slipping a finger inside him, making Church buck up into a recovering Tex. She broke her kiss and groaned hard, then York pushed in a little too. Connecticut decided to grope her hardest yet, effectively reducing Tex to small moans.

Caboose stroked himself gently as he watched the men beside him, Donut having been pushed on his back and Wyoming with his tongue at the man's entrance. He prodded once, twice, and was inside, roughly working it in and out. Caboose got on his knees on the couch and grabbed Wyoming's hips, placing his member at Wyoming's hole. He pushed in with speed, Wyoming quick to stretch out, and started his momentum up inside. Wyoming lifted his tongue out of Donut, but never left his skin. It traveled up, over his balls, tracing saliva over his shaft then ending up at his head, where Wyoming planted the rest of his mouth.

He engulfed the head immediately, running his tongue in circles over it, until Donut put a hand to the back of his head, forcing him down slowly. His tongue tasted Donut's shaft again as he started sucking and stimulating. Caboose kept at it strong, and Wyoming took a spare hand and brought one of Caboose's to his member, Caboose immediately working it. "Thank you for the teaching time, Mister Michigan." Caboose said happily.

South was already stripped as she joined Tucker, Carolina and Maine. Her lips met Tucker's member, her rear hanging out behind her. A nude Carolina moved off Maine and got below South, lifting her mouth to South's womanhood, orally exploring her folds. Maine rocked into Carolina's wetness and pushed her thighs apart, opening her up fully on his first thrust.

Wyoming licked down to Donut's hole again, his tongue penetrating as soon as it was in reach. Wyoming's hand found Donut's member, and started stroking as Caboose pumped into him.

Grif pushed in and out of Connecticut, making her moan into Tex's mouth, as well as grope the woman harder. York and Church's tongues shot into one another's mouth, parried, and pressed to their cheeks as they rubbed against each other in Tex. It was all Tex could do to keep kissing Connecticut, which as much power as she could muster.

North laid with his back on the ground on the ground, and Sister took him in from behind. Simmons was at her entrance in seconds, and she continued to suck Wash as she started pumping up and down on the men beneath her.

Connecticut broke her kiss and let out a strong moan as she came, tightening around Grif. He pulled out and took his member in his hand, grunting as he came over her back. Sweaty and exhausted, they laid down next to each other, catching their breath.

Tucker grunted and came into South's mouth, and she pulled off and swallowed his seed. She moved back onto Carolina's face, letting the woman get in her better, while they bolth fondled their own breasts to make themselves cum sooner.

Wyoming felt Donut tighten around him and retracted his tongue again, taking Donut's member instead. Wyoming worked him in his mouth till he came, and swallowed his fluids. He let go of Donut and set to letting Caboose pleasure him.

North and Simmons together were enough to get Sister to cum early, but she didn't stop, instead sped up, trying to get the three men to release. Only a minute later, Simmons tensed up and pulled out, letting his thick spray out over her stomach.

When he was gone, she lifted up and slammed down hard on North, then lifted and dropped again and again, still working Wash in her mouth, who let go, letting his seed spill down her throat and into her stomach. With him gone, it was just Sister and North.

Tex started to tense up around Church and York, causing the men to break contact and speed to their climax. Their members rubbed together inside her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The men grunted as Tex tightened her furthest yet, and the group came as a whole, Tex filled far past the brink with cum, the hot fluid spilling out and mixing together with her juices on the floor. They pulled out as one and she lay recovering in a puddle of stickiness.

Tucker made his way over to a drenched Connecticut, and his lips met her neck as two fingers delved inside her stretched rear. She moaned at the sudden the sudden entrance, but put up no fight.

Wyoming tightened around the man inside him, and Caboose's constant pleasuring sent him over the edge. He came as Caboose stroked him, releasing over the couch. Caboose was seconds behind him, and swelled inside before letting his load out. Afterwards, Wyoming laid a small kiss on his lips before they took off in separate ways.

Donut, Simmons, Wash, York, Church and Wyoming all gathered together, kissing and licking each other clean, hands wandering and mouths watering. Simmons laid on the ground and Wyoming took him in, York's member at his mouth. Church got on all fours and slipped his mouth around Wyoming, then started stroking himself as Donut and Wash slipped inside him from behind. The group started moving as one, pleasure resounding through the men.

South moaned and released into Carolina's eager mouth, who gulped down her fluids. Maine and Carolina, close together edge, went at it stronger than ever. Maine leaned down and took her lips, silencing them as they came together.

Tucker, with little insistence from Connecticut, replaced his fingers with his manhood, getting a squeak from her as he braced himself by spreading her cheeks apart, forcing her to open up for him. "M-more..." she begged.

"You asked for it," he said, pulling her ass apart further and cramming his length in, getting a pleasureful moan. He stopped only to wiggle himself in her, pushing her walls in ways they weren't meant to go. In her compromising position, she could only writhe in pleasure, till he retracted and pushed back in again, not stopping for anything now.

North tensed up and shot into Sister's rear, who came with him, having waited to release. Her walls grew tight as he exploded within, grunting in satisfaction. A smile crossed her face as she got up and walked off, their juices trickling down her legs.

Carolina found herself kissing down Sister's neck on the floor a minute later, her lips trailing to the woman's breasts as they started groping at each other, the stronger woman on top. Carolina rubbed her fingers teasingly against Sister's entrance, who bucked up, begging for more.

Grif laid atop South and immediately entered her, not getting much of a reaction. But her eyes lit up when Caboose and Maine appeared on either side. "Finally, a challenge~" she purred as she grabbed hold of the two men and stroked.

Tex and North, the only two left, broke off to Tex's guest room, and she threw him onto her bed, kissing and licking down his slender body. She got to his half-limp member and her mouth spent a minute getting him hard, when she sat over his hips, engulfing his member. He reached up and took her breasts as she started thrusting on him.

The group of men, all tired, slowly started to push ever closer. York inside Wyoming, who swallowed his seed as Simmons erupted from below. Wyoming, lost in the ecstasy, came down Church's throat. Donut and Wash pressed together in Church's ever tightening hole, lips locked and hands exploring. Donut was the first to cum, pulling out and spraying over the remaining two. The finished retreated to their rooms, the others following suit as they finished.

Carolina's mouth was at Sister's entrance, lapping away at her and Maine's leftovers before teasing up to Sister's clit, nibbling and licking at it in small, circular movements. But within seconds, she claimed the wet folds for herself, devouring the deliciousness of the moment.

Tucker's lips met Connecticut's neck as he worked fast in and out of her, earning moans of pleasure as his hips met her. Before long she tightened around him, and came. He followed suit, erupting inside her and getting one last tired grunt before helping her up and kissing her goodnight.

Tex leaned down and took North's mouth, thrusting herself against him and running a hand through his hair. His tongue slipped into her mouth, twisting and rolling around. Her breasts pressed to him, freeing his hands to rest around her waist.

Church gave a low grunt and tightened around Wash, who took his member in hand, stroking ferociously as ecstasy overwhelmed them. Wash kissing down Church's neck, Church trying for purchase on him, they came together, collapsing on the ground as they finished. Wash retracted from him, stickiness trickling to the floor as he pulled his clothes back on and headed for his room.

Carolina flipped herself around on Sister, so her soaking wet entrance hung directly above the other woman's face. Taking the hint, Sister wrapped her arms around Carolina's legs, lifting her mouth up, and letting her tongue protrude. She lapped away the juices gathering, then delved her tongue into Carolina, wasting no time getting started.

Grif, spent from the day, let himself loose in South, pulling out after he finished. When he found his room, she let Caboose go, who took over for Grif. She moaned at his size upon entry, but kept her hand on Maine's member.

Tex flipped herself over so North was above her, none of their connections broken. He pushed her legs back and up, opening her fully for him, giving out a satisfying smack as they joined and parted.

South began slowly tightening around Caboose, causing him to cum early. He parted and Maine took over on the ready woman. "Let's see if you can take me~" she teased as he entered her white-filled insides.

Moans escaped from Sister and Carolina as the two neared, tongues going faster than ever. Sister grew tight and came, Carolina quick to drink her fluids. Sister flipped them over and turned herself so she could get directly at Carolina's entrance, digging her tongue and fingers in, sucking gently at her clit. Before long, Carolina squeezed on the insides, then released into Sister's anxious mouth.

Maine lips took ahold of South's, and a hand groped her breasts. Their bodies held tight together, the pace only picked up.

North pumped in and out of Tex, mutual pleasure building as they slammed together time after time. Minutes ticked past and their tired bodies gave in, cumming together as he retracted and fell, tired, to the bed.

Maine and South followed suit, loosing the pleasure worked up over the past minutes. In one final thrust, they let out the last of their energy together.

The last stragglers donned their clothes and took off to sleep, not a nightmare among them that night.

Sister woke early the next day, sneaking into Simmons's room naked and crawling over him, ripping the blanket from his body, and waking him with her mouth to his member.

He groaned into it and placed his hands at the back of her head, letting his length down her throat, which she worked her mouth around, sending pleasure through him. After a minute of deepthroating him, she lifted her head off and left plentiful saliva behind, quick to crawl over him and put his lubricated dick to her asshole, pushing him in with ease. "How's that~?"

"G-good," he said, grogginess still clouding his mind. She started thrusting herself over him, tightness loosening around him with each pump. "Better," he said, grabbing hold of her rear cheeks and squeezing, tightening her up again and making her go faster.

He came in her rear before long, filling her up with white, and made for her to pull off and let him sleep, but instead she took him in from the front, not satisfied without cumming. His limp member grew inside her as she worked herself around him.

Her back curved in an arch, she felt his full length as she stimulated her own breasts. She moaned and groaned atop him, grinding their hips together to produce her orgasm. Again, he was more susceptible in his tired state, though his second cumming was enough to send her over the edge as well, and they let out a joint cry of pleasure, collapsing together. She pulled off him and laid beside as unconsciousness took them.

As they fell back to sleep, the Freelancers arrived, and the other soldiers stirred. Church came out, met by Connecticut, who climbed up on him and took his member in standing up, her legs locked at the small of his back, keeping her mounted.

Maine and York met Tex, who got down on her knees, with Maine's member already out and to her lips. York wasted no time grabbing a firm hold of her waist and prodded his length into her womanhood. She grunted onto Maine and pushed onto York, taking both men in to the hilt.

Washington wash pushed onto a couch by South, who set to licking and sucking down his neck, chest, stomach, then running her tongue from the base of his penis to the tip, ending in a kiss. She lifted her breasts to either side of his member, then started massaging his it, smiled up at him then started licking the head.

She brought just the tip into her mouth, closing her eyes and bobbing her head up and down slowly as she rolled her tongue over it and worked away with her breasts, till she felt a hand on either inner thigh, and a wet appendage dart up into her dripping entrance, and she let go of Wash with her mouth, letting out a light gasp, then a groan. She looked down to see Carolina's face smiling up at her, before Carolina dived back in, not leaving now. She groaned again and set her mouth back to Wash.

Wyoming joined Church, slipping into Connecticut's tight rear and earning a groan as he started early, not allowing her to stretch as they pounded within her.

Donut lead Caboose out of bed from another morning to themselves and met with Simmons, then Donut got to his knees, grabbing hold of Caboose with his hand and Simmons with his mouth, licking over him and sucking strong as he jerked himself off.

Carolina was going strong at South, her tongue lashing in and out of her wetness, getting a small bucking rhythm from her, when Grif prodded at her entrance in silent question. She didn't kick back, and he slid into her, holding her hips for support. She stretched out and he started in her, clapping their hips together and apart.

York began to pump faster in Tex as Sister came out from Simmons's room, and he came into Tex's mouth, filling it up and shooting semen down her throat. As he pulled out, Sister kneeled down and took her mouth, shoving her tongue in and swallowing cum from Tex.

Tex fought back hard, letting Maine support her from behind as she reach forward and tweaked Sister's clit and a nipple while shoving her tongue down Sister's throat, earning back as much of York's lingering taste as she could, gulping it down before Sister could recover.

"You _bitch_," Sister mumbled, going in for another kiss. North came up behind, lifting her legs back and pushing into her rear.

Church let out a grunt a came within Connecticut, white spilling out of her onto the floor as he retracted and let her weight onto Wyoming, who lifted her legs up, his length still wedged far up her rear as she was brought up and down on him. Tucker took Church's place helping hold Connecticut and pushing into her, Church's cum bringing him fast to a steady pace.

Donut's well practiced mouth switched from Simmons to Caboose, his hands switching to Simmons and himself.

Maine was next, swelling inside Tex before pulling out and spraying over her stomach. He got up and she flipped around so that her stomach was under Sister, who gratefully lapped up Maine's whiteness, sealing her mouth around Tex's clit and nibbling. Sister probed two fingers into the other woman as far as they could go, then furled them in, stretching Tex's walls.

As South massaged her large breasts on Wash, she could feel his pressure build up he swelled, complemented by low moans as she worked her magic him, until he put a hand to the back of her hand and pulled her down on him, letting his cum spill into her mouth and throat. She downed it in a couple swallows, then pulled off and he moved aside, falling asleep on the couch. Grif continued in Carolina, pushing on strong inside her.

North let loose in Sister, filling her rear and letting her to the floor. She and Tex got up, and she jumped on Tex, hips grinding against her as Tex carried her over to South and Carolina as Grif finished up over Carolina's chest and left to his room.

Wyoming and Tucker came on Connecticut together, letting white spray from her at both ends. They let her down and headed back as she walked over to the gathering crowd over girls, her legs running white and leaving a sticky trail behind her.

South moaned and groaned atop Carolina, who got Sister at the drenched point where her legs met. The girl took to probing her with her tongue, arms wound around Carolina's legs as she dug in.

Tex took Washington's place, with South pleasuring her orally. Connecticut sat down beside (and partially over) her, groping a breast and claiming her mouth, getting a pair of pleasuring fingers in return.

Donut watched Caboose's head rock back and readied himself, as a second later he swallowed the man's load. Once he was gone, Simmons got to his knees and Donut placed his member at his tightness and pushed in, watching as Simmons shuddered with pleasure. Simmons leaned his head back and Donut locked their mouths in a deep kiss, beginning to thrust his hips as they shared the Blue's cum.

Sister pulled her tongue out from Carolina's loins, and lifted the woman's leg up, bringing their wet entrances together and drawing them across one another.

CT sat on Tex's stomach, getting Tex's hands tweaking and groping along her breasts, returning the favour and groping a breast or buttock with either hand, taking hold of the free breast with her mouth, sucking and licking at the hard pink nipple.

South toyed with Tex her own way, fingers going teasingly slow deeper and deeper in her, her tongue massaging gentle circles around Tex's clit, making a sudden jerk up every now and again to keep her on edge, as shown by her fluids putting out in a steady stream, one of the few things she couldn't help.

Beneath her, Carolina was still grinding her hips against Sister, their clits touching every few rubs, sending waves of pleasure resonating through them, shown through Sister's gentle moans as she played with her own breasts.

Connecticut was rocking her hips against Tex, a silent plea for more, teetering on the verge. She was granted as Texas slid a hand down her side and groped a buttock, keeping her still as the other hand dove into her wet folds. Connecticut released Tex's breast, gasping for air and producing a loud moan. Tex's fingers flew in and out of her, robbing her body's control from her. Connecticut just shook with pleasure, her hips bucking into Tex's strong hand. She could feel her insides tightening when Tex slammed her palm up, sending her over the edge, and she came over Tex, the fluid leaking down stomach towards South's hungry lips. Texas pried Connecticut's weak, nearly limp body off of her and set her down on the couch. When she got back up, Tex pulled her back for a fraction of a second for a rough kiss, and a final grope before she donned her clothes and headed back to her quarters.

South was happily lapping Connecticut's juices off of Tex's stomach, now full on pressing her thumb to Tex's clit. Once she had taken it all in, she grinned gluttonously at Tex, wanting more. She pulled Tex into her, raising her legs over her own shoulders, and dug her mouth into Tex's warmth, drinking her fluids and gazing up at her, watching as Tex bit her lip, trying not to moan or buck.

Sister was next to come, though. Her hips were crushing up against Carolina's, and she rocked her head back as their clits touched one last time, and she tightened up and came. She was still releasing her fluids as she slid up to Carolina's stomach and ripped her away from South for a heated kiss. South all but pulled Carolina's hair to get her back though, and Sister was off without another word.

When South turned her attention back to her, Tex knew she was in trouble of showing weakness by noise. First, South was thumbing her faster than before, pulling her swollen clit this way and that, coupled with a tongue and two fingers between her folds, and Tex could feel a quickly growing moan arising in her throat. The threat peaked to a serious problem as South suddenly pinched her clit, then a miserable failure as a feral, guttural groan was let loose, South knowing she had won as Tex gave up, quietly begging her for more.

South complied, slipping a third finger into Tex, and putting her mouth over her clit, tongue running across and flicking it. Tex gave an involuntary buck and she gave up on trying to restrain herself, nails to the back of South's head, and her hips grinding in time with South's fingers. She moaned as the woman nibbled away and dove her fingers in and out of her till Tex felt herself tighten up. South felt it too, and pushed on harder, fingers digging deeper and tongue going faster. Tex convulsed and twitched, groaning as she drew near the edge.

But South was still one step ahead of her, pressing her lips to Tex's strained walls, delving her tongue in and gripping her tight. Tex groaned one last time and released, though South didn't remove herself till she had drunken all Tex had to offer. Once Tex was done, she too left.

South smiled atop the woman who'd been pleasuring her for the last few minutes, wiped the last of Tex's cum from her mouth, and spun around on Carolina, then brought her lips to her wetness, lapping off Sister's cum and laying in Grif's on Carolina's stomach. Without any further delay, she hungrily dove her tongue into Carolina, finally tasting her warm insides.

Both near the edge from pleasuring, they grinded against each other, hands wandering and massaging, mouths happily occupied. They let out satisfied grunts and moans as the other played with them, but soon came into each other's mouths, too tired from the preceding days to last more than one round, but shared a salty kiss before leaving to their designated rooms.

Later in the evening, 479er could be seen mopping up the mess created over the last few days, asking herself in a hushed mumble why she decided to take a job for extra money offered by the Director.

In her anger at herself, she didn't notice as her mop swept over something on the floor, and she turned to see what it was, nearly dropping the mop. It had been Agent New York's head.

She looked down at him in confusion, having no idea what to do at the moment. Not wanting to leave him with disgusting fluid over his face, she grabbed a cloth and got on all fours over him, brushing it off carefully.

She made extra sure not to wake him up while removing the semiclear, gross liquid as quickly as she could. Once she was satisfied, she made to pull back, but was stopped by an erect member protruding from the nude man beneath her. She turned to look at his before sleeping face, smiling and awake now.

He brought a pair of arms over the small of her back, rubbing down to her buttocks, squeezing playfully. "Come on," he smiled. "You can't get a man like this and just expect to leave~" he thrust up, his length hugging right up against her skintight suit, spreading her rear cheeks a little.

She blushed and looked away, but he pulled her face back, pushing his lips to touch hers, all but kissing her. "Not so shy..." he breathed, then pushed his lips up, drawing a breath from her and squeezing his hands, getting a moan from her as his member hardened.

She kissed back gently, rocking backing into his cock and brushing her body against him. "That's the spirit," he whispered, bringing a hand up to zip her out of her suit. Once it was zipped down, she shrugged it past her shoulders, but kept it at her breast line.

His member prodding at her covered entrance was enough to reassure her, and she let go of it. He soon had it around her hips, waist, thighs, ankles, then the floor as his mouth hungrily toyed with hers, his tongue dashing in and out, tasting her sweet saliva.

It wasn't long before she was dripping wet, rubbing her entrance along his erection, willing him to come in.

Wash awoke on the couch after hearing a small squeak, and peered over to see York on the ground, with 479er facing outwards and slowly taking his member in from behind. His smirked and walked over, but she was too absorbed in York to notice him.

York noticed Wash as he approached after York had flipped 479er over, and smirked up at his now hard friend as Wash got to the ground and hovered over York's current parter. 479er blushed hard and made to get off, but York put a hand to her hips, willing her to stay. Wash leaned in, taking her lips and bringing himself closer. "It's alright, don't be nervous~" he kissed her and brought his member up, pushing into her and getting a small moan. York judged by her noise level that she wasn't used to having one—let alone two—Freelancers in her at once.

479er just tried to quiet herself, making up for it by squeezing around the men inside her, eliciting smiles and grunts around. Wash was the first to start up in her, her extreme wetness working as great lubrication with her small size. York started up once he felt her loosen, taking it slow from behind and just working her hips down on him.

She groaned as the men opened her wider than she'd ever gone before, but adjusted into it relatively easily, fine as long as York didn't demand too much too fast. The feeling inside of her of the men pushing together was almost enough to make her cum, but if this was going to happen, she wanted it to last. Before she knew it, she felt York's balls kiss against her buttocks, feeling all sorts of warm inside as he flexed his length to test her tightness.

Wash was completely happy with how he was going, fast from the start, seeing an ecstasy-filled expression cross his pilot's face every time he slammed home, and could feel York pushing her to her limits, though the feeling of his friend's warmth inside her just brought him to work his hips faster in 479er.

After York had deemed her fully ready for him (probably sped up by the feeling of Wash through her walls), he lifted her hips up on him, higher, higher still, till he watched as her rear closed shut around the tip of his head. He pushed himself back in, watching her head loll back, and pushed her so his hips met her rear again, brought her up, then pushed his hips up with the next decline in her rear.

479er's mind was empty, besides a few thoughts of how exciting this was, and how lucky _she_ was. Her thoughts were quickly wiped out, and her mind went blank as she was caught up in the moment, tightening around the men already. She silently pleaded for it not to end, again and again, but her body demanded release. She broke free of York's grip, her inner walls preparing, closing down. Instead, she slammed down on York, gasping at the pleasured feelings, then brought her hips up, slamming them down again, and again. Wash took her mouth, robbing her of air, and she lifted once more, then took all of York in, breathing hot air into Wash and cumming hard, her wetness spilling over Wash as she caught her breath.

York smiled up at the tired woman above him, but was confused when she started on his member again, thrusting up and down as strained air entered her lungs.

"Hey," he started to say. "You don't have to-"

She leaned back and cut him off with her own lips, then grinned at him. "I've gotten you two like this. Can't expect to just leave now, can I~?" She emphasised by sliding back down onto him, taking a bit of Wash in, too.

Wash just happily started up in her again, rather impressed that she was lasting out this long. Her cumming was enough to bring him closer, especially from her tightness, and he guessed that York felt the same. He just set back at it, lips smugly dancing over 479er's, eventually even bringing his to tongue into her mouth, tasting hers and exciting it into a dance between them.

York was cautious at first, but let instinct take him over, eventually bringing his hips up with plentiful speed to make her moan, feeling that none of them were too far off, her tight rear slamming down on him was about as much as he could handle, and only her pause had been enough to let his climax subside, but it was beginning to come back around.

479er was gleefully set with the two men, though she could feel them throbbing within her when Washington hit a sweet spot inside. The pleasure overloaded her so hard she nearly but his tongue off, but he sensed it and drew his member back over it, feeling her shudder in his arms.

Without warning, Wash pulled out and let loose, spraying his thick warmth over 479er, York, and the ground. His lips were still locked with 479er as she came, her fluids leaking over York, who pulled out and rubbed against 479er's fluids till he came, covering the two above him.

Wash pulled off and threw his clothes on as 479er all but collapsed on top of York. He smirked kissed her, not minding the close contact one bit. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing loud. "Y'know, if you're up for more, you could join us tomorrow...?"

She just nodded on top of him, then got up. "If I wouldn't be a nuisance..." she offered him a hand, and pulled him up into another kiss.

"Not at all." They got their clothes on and the men headed off to their beds as 479er picked up her mop without any complaint, and started up again, beginning with the spot she had just taken part in.


End file.
